


When No One's Watching

by Jade_ice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Artsy, DO NOT POST ANYWHERE ELSE, Gen, Moment in time, No Beta, POV Third Person, Short Story, cerebral, only for Archive of our own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_ice/pseuds/Jade_ice
Summary: A small little tribute to Yuri Katsuki and those late evening moments.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	When No One's Watching

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny experiment and my small way of giving a little love in return to the fandom and all it's contributors. Thanks for being awesome. For those quiet moments in each of our lives, May they be peaceful ones. My first posted piece, just for fun, please be kind.

The crisp echo of sharp tempered carbon steel slides over a frozen sheet of white. If you strain you can hear the small imperfections of the ice resonate off the blades as they glide across. The empty dark rink stands silent save for a lone figure cutting graceful patterns into the center. 

The humidity in the air pulls a crisp thin cloud that hangs around the skater's legs bringing an ethereal presence to the scene. As he moves the wisps tendril around him. 

The skater is calm and practiced in his movements.

He starts to hum and it echos in a beautifully haunting way. He moves around the whole of the rink relaxed, at peace in his activity. Taking joy from creating fluid gentle poses and reflections shadowing his love of all dance.

Suddenly his speed changes, easily, and he rounds the edge of the rink to jump. His height is breathtaking as he wraps one hand around his chest and the other up in a dancers pose. 

Four revolutions of his lithe body and the satisfying 'snick' sound as his skate touches down in balance. 

A faint smile grows on his face as his action turns more purposeful.

He skips a fast step sequence full of energy that gives him enough speed to throw his right leg up and leads himself into a fantastic death drop. He seems to hang in the air,legs in a beautiful 'v' parallel to the ground just a little longer than should be possible. Bending down into an extended sit spin scratching the ice with the velocity. 

Powerfully he lifts up out of the crouch and pushes backwards using the initiative it gives him to take a three point turn, crossing one leg over the other and swings his shoulders into a series high speed spins. His spine is straight and he raises his hands stretching upward to the sky. 

They drift back down, his shoulders go slack and he loosens up out of the dizzying whirls. Slowing down his limbs release, tension pouring out of them.

He looks both dynamic and tranquil. 

Never stopping his action, his flow impellent over the ice. 

His face changes, melancholy draws his carriage as he reaches out for something. Willing whatever it is on his mind closer. Calling out in his mind he's chasing after a void in front of him. 

Yearning spills over his face as his eyes search. 

He swings into a fan kick illusion, head and skate taking turns barely missing the ice as he twists. The catalyst reveals itself in his expression. A sway of confusion, the unnerving careen of his struggle.

And as quickly as the turmoil begins, it dissipates. 

It gets replaced with that same peace and prolific acceptance.

But this doesn't stop the rush the skater builds once more. He pulses into a single toe loop. Then driving ahead he calls on the energy in his muscles to ask for one more. 

The distance grants him enough force to defy gravity again. A triple axel like a tidal wave pulses through him. Just like water reaching the shore he returns to the ice smoothly as if it was in his nature to do so.

He's panting and the breath like smoke escapes. 

The minimal light refracting an aura over him.

Brushing his slightly damp ebony hair away from his eyes he leisurely begins drawing patterns into the ice with his blades once more. It is as if that was all he was ever doing. He's humming the same tune off handedly letting his hands clasp behind him. 

A living apparition liquid and unearthly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
